finding BolinMakorra
by Kimberly-469
Summary: Mako and Korra search for bolin when he goes missing. Korra ends up in a fight, and Scoochy has a plan to make Mako jealous. first fanfic- and complaints/compliments welcome.


Mako and Korra have gone searching for Bolin after he disappears. During episode 3- the revolution

Mako pov:

Where could Bolin have got to, I hope he hasn't done anything stupid. Riding on Naga was definitely not something he wanted to make a habit of, honestly Korra drove like they were being chased through republic city by an evil platypus bear, but he was glad for her help.

He had to admit when Korra offered- no insisted – on helping him find Bolin, he was more than a little surprised. He hadn't expected of having any help he never did, I mean, he'd had to sort thing out on his own for practically his whole life ever since their parents died at the hands of a fire bender.

As they rode through the streets to Bolin's usual hang out place, he couldn't help but remember the stubborn glaze on Korra's oceanic blue eyes as she told him she wanted to help. Why would she want to help anyway? They barely knew her, sure she was going to be their new team-mate (and the smile that threatened to play on his lips when he thought of her pro-bending with hi…umm them, was not because of her, but just that they would be able go to the championships) but that didn't mean she had to help. Maybe she wanted to go out with Bolin? Bo definitely wanted to go out with her. They would make a good couple, almost as good as Korra and him would be.

His muscles tensed noticeably at this thought. WOW. WHERE HAD THAT COME FROM? He did NOT want to go out with Korra! She was completely wrong for him.

Apparently Korra sensed his anxiety "Don't worry, City Boy we'll find him. We have the best tracker in South Pole". Since Mako was behind her he didn't try to hide his smile from her use of the nickname City Boy she a chosen for him and good humouredly, trying to get his thoughts off Bolin replied "were there actually any other trackers in the South Pole?" he asked Korra.

"Well. No. Not in a sense but some of the White Lotus were surprisingly good at tracking."

"The White Lotus? Who are they?"

"…There my guards" Korra answered hesitantly. He watched as Korras shoulders sagged as if remembering something sad.

He didn't like the way thinking of these White Lotus people make Korra upset "Really? I'm surprised you needed guarding, your amazing at bending you could defend yourself easily against anyone trying to hurt you."

He couldn't see her face but he knew she still wasn't feeling any better.

"They weren't trying to stop people from getting in. Their job was to basically to stop me from getting out"

Korra practically spat out the last couple of words -_Stop me from getting out-_?

"Out from where" he asked curiously. He could almost see the thoughts running through Korras head, wondering how much to tell.

"I've known I was the Avatar since I was 4 years old. My parents were so happy" a smile tugged at her lips from the memory "They called the Order of the White Lotus immediately." The smile faded "When they came, they took me away from my parents and raised me alone in a compound." She said bitterly, he was shocked and his eyebrows drew together in anger.

"THEY CAN'T DO THAT!" He practically shouted." How could they take you away from you parents when you were so young?" how could anyone do that? He'd had his parents taken away from him a young age of 8 and he couldn't do anything about it. But Korra still had parents when she was taken! "Why didn't your parents do anything about it!"

Automatically defensive Korra replied "They couldn't do anything about it!" the fact that the hurt and anger in her voice was caused by him made him sad but before he could apologise she did something that surprised him even more.

"Sorry. It wasn't your fault. It's just" she sighed and hung her head "they couldn't do anything. When the White Lotus has their minds set on something there's nothing you can do." As if instinctual Mako wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close in a hug. Not in a romantic way but in a comforting way. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Naga turned the last corner "well this is his usual hang out, lets look around"

Korra pov

She felt Mako's arms close around her waist and felt a happy warm feeling spread through her body. They stayed like that for what seemed like only a few seconds but in reality was a few minuets.

"Well this is his usual hang out, lets look around" Mako withdrew his arm from the place and jumped off, I followed him over to a group of children messing around.

"You guys seen my brother around here today?" He asked the kid who was currently tripping a boy up onto the floor. As they walked towards the group the boy Mako addressed came to them and the rest of the group ran off.

"Perhaps…my memory is a little _foggy_" he said slyly, "maybe you can help clear it up…"

She couldn't believe it. This kid couldn't be more than 11 or 12 but he was asking for money in exchange for information!

"Your good Scoochy" replied Mako digging into his pocket, "A real pro" he bought out a couple of Yuan's and gave them to the boy Mako called Scoochy, which couldn't be his real name probably just a nickname. While Make has haggling the information about Bolin out of Scoochy, I began to look around for any clues of where Bolin had gone, I found a blanket and what looked like a ladder balancing on some cups, also what looked like what should have been a pot for money, if there was actually anything in it, it was now gone.

I looked around in a circle and was about to go back to Mako when I was pushed backwards and tripped over something that came up to my knees. "AHHHH!" I screamed as a natural reaction as I fell over and hit my head on the stone floor.

Damn ,that hurt! I jumped up quickly and threw a path of fire in front of my attackers, cutting them off. They turned around and stared at me in fear. It was then I realized that they were just the kids Scoochy was mucking around with before we came, and with the exception of Scoochy they had repeated what they had done to the little boy when we saw them while walking up a moment ago, ie one person crouching down behind you and another pushes from the front making you fall over the person behind (haystacking) The boy closest to Korra shouted.

"SHE'S A FIREBENDER!" To the others in the group, roughly 7 or 8 not including Scoochy or the boy shouting. "ALL WATERBENDERS ATTACK!"

_WHAT!_ I was not about to attack a group of children, however irritating they were!

There was no way that some kids were actually going to attack me though…were they. My thoughts were cut off by a badly aimed water whip that just skimmed my face.

I looked up from my thoughts to find four of the group standing in line in front of me.

"HEY!" what the hell are they doing? I didn't mean to attack them and even if I wasn't the Avatar, I could have easily defeated them. "I didn't mean to attack you I was just -"

I didn't get a chance to finish as two more water whips cut me off and I had to dodge them. This was getting stupid. They went on for a while, throwing water and me dodging it, not wanting to hurt them, every time it tried to explain why I attacked them they attacked WON'T listen! Argh! I had to make them listen, and now I'm just really angry so I froze the closet two in water and the encased other two water benders in earth leaving only their heads showing so they could listen to her. The rest of the group had already run off leaving the others, probably to get Scoochy.

She walked over the young children and stared each of them in the eye.

"Now." She said calmly "Will you listen to me?"

She heard a low chuckle from behind her. And turned around with the fists on fire ready to attack, knowing this was not another child because owner of the chuckles voice had already broken.

Only to find Mako staring at her, beside him Scoochy stood and stared at her in amazement, apparently having witnessed Korra earth, water and firebending. With a smug look on his face Mako turned to the boy next to him.

"I think Korra's made some new friends."

Mako Pov

I handed over a couple of Yuan's to Scoochy knowing that he had information.

"Yeah, I seen him" he said after pocketing the Yuan's

"When?

"Bout noon"

"What was he doing?"

"Ehh, he was performing some kinda monkey rat circus. And then…" He held out his hand for more Yuan's.

"Come on Scoochy can you just tell me, were really hard up for cash at the moment, and we need every bit we can-" I got cut off by what sounded like Korra screaming followed by a faint laughing. I spun quickly on my heel, my heart was pounding in my ears "KORRA!" I started to sprint towards were the scream was coming from. If anything happens to her…but before I could go anywhere Scoochy caught my arm preventing me from going anywhere, I looked at him in awe. WHY WAS HE STOPPING HIM, KORRA WAS IN DANGER! "What the hell are you doing? I practically screamed at him. "Let me go I have to help Korra!" I tried tugging my arm away but he held his grip tight around Mako's arm.

"No, no, no." Scoochy said quickly "It's just my group!"

"_What?" _my eyebrow arched as I towered over the kid

"…Well… I've met some of your girlfriends before..." _Girlfriend?_ _Where did he get that from?_ "…and well… I wanted to see if she was a wimp like the others, I mean. All your girls I've met so far are…" "_How to put this" _he mumbles "complete idiots" he finished looking strangely happy with himself.

"WHAT!" I can't believe this.

"Look, I just told my group that she was a snobby rich girl who needed to be taught a lesson. So I told them to push her over…"

"OK. Look. First of all she's not my girl friend-"

"She's not?"

"-NO. And secondly, you obviously don't know who she is and that she'll probably attack them with out knowing who they were?"

"…wait WHAT" he looked startled "you mean that she'll fight back!"

"YES"

"Are you sure? She's a girl! Why would she attack a bunch of strangers?"

"Because people are constantly trying to kill her-"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"She's the avatar, you idiot!" Scoochy had a look of complete surprise on his face, and I would have laughed if I wasn't still worried about Korra, from the direction of where the flames were coming from came a roaring of what sound like flames followed by

"_SHE'S A FIREBENDER!_" I looked at Scoochy, apparently they didn't know that she was the Avatar either, then I looked back up when I heard "_ALL WATERBENDERS ATTACK!_" a second later 4 children from Scoochy's group came running up to them.

"Scoochy! We got a problem!" said what looked like to be the oldest of the them

"What is it?" Scoochy had _conveniently_ forgotten about the whole talk we just had, and was wearing a completely innocent look on his face.

"That so called 'wimpy rich hot chick,'-"

What? That kid was quoting what Scoochy said, meaning that he's called her a wimpy rich_ hot chick _why do I have the sudden need to punch Scoochy…It's not like I'm jealous… Am I? No. defiantly not I'm not jealous of an 11 year old kid

"- Is attacking us. I thought that you said she was weak and couldn't defend herself?"

"Ummm…" Scoochy twiddled his thumbs behind his back. He was about to make what would probably be a lame excuse when I – being helpful for some unknown reason- said

"Shouldn't we help? Where are them?"

The boy looked and Mako then back a Scoochy, and eventually replied

"They're this way." And ran off in the direction the sounds off the battle was coming from.

Mako and Scoochy sprinted after him. When they got there they just saw Korra freezing water like a body suit over two of her _attackers_ and earthbent the same to the other remaining two.

She walked up to them and he heard her ask.

"Now. Will you listen to me?" he was unable to stop a small laugh from escaping him, at the sight of Korra standing in front what looked like four giant Birdant hills with heads. Korra spun around with fists on fire ready to attack but then saw me and the fire puffed out.

"I think Korra made some new friends"

Scoochy pov:

When Mako heard the girl he was with scream, and the look of terror that passed over his face, I realized that she must be his girlfriend, I managed to stop him before he went off and attacked my group. While explaining this to him, I realize, although their not going out, it's obvious that Mako wants to…

"_-Really hard up on cash at the moment-" _He remembered Mako say.

I wonder... I reckon I can have a bit o fun here, I've been waiting to get Mako back for the incident with the ice-cream, and now I've got a perfect opertunaty…


End file.
